ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Windom
Windam (ウインダム - Uindamu) is a capsule monster who first appeared in Ultra Seven. He was the first capsule monster to appear. Subtitle: Capsule Monster (カプセル怪獣 - Kapuseru Kaijū) Ultraseven Powers/Weapons *Laser Shot: Windam can fire a relatively powerful energy beam from his forehead. Weaknesses *Windam is easily engulfed in flames. History The first of the three Capsule Monsters used by Ultra Seven, Windam was a robotic imitation of a giant life form from planet Metal. Windam was first used to fight an Alien Kuruu's saucer fleet. Windam destroyed a few saucers, but the saucers started to fire their beams, forcing Dan to summon him back Windam reappeared to fight the Alien Kanan's ship (which was disguised as a lighthouse). As Windam approached it, he was struck by two beams that brainwashed him into attacking Dan. Ultraseven fought Windam and broke the hyponotic spell by firing a weaker version of the Emerium Ray. Once freed, Windam tried to attack the base again, but was hit by another ray that made him fall uncincious, forcing Ultraseven to recall him again. Windam was used for the last time against Alien Guts. After Guts fooled around with his teleporting, he summoned his saucer that fired a beam that engulfed Windam in flames, killing the capsule monster. Trvia *Originally, Windam was suppose to fight Riggah (whom also originally was intended to be Pagos,) but Tsuburaya instead wanted to introduce a new capsule monster in hopes of improving the show's ratings at the time. Therefore, Agira was created and used instead *Windam's roar is a lower-pitch, Mechani-Kong roar. Ultraseven (Heisei) Windam reappeared in episodes 3 and 6 of the Heisei Ultra Seven series. History In this series, Windam was first summoned to drive off the Remojo aliens away when Dan was trapped and unable to transform. He was used again to help Miclas fight the monster, Zabangi. During the fight, Windam was forced to the ground and Zabangi crushed his chest, killing him. Miclas was also killed. Ultraman Mebius Windam reappeared in the series Ultraman Mebius as a Maquette Monster. History After Bogal was destroyed, a second Maquette Monster was proposed and created for use to GUYS after Miclas was deemed as a "failure." Just like Miclas, he was based on another Capsule Monster from Ultra Seven's time, Windam. Windam was first used to attack Dinozaur Reverse and while he did not win the fight, he took orders without hesitation or problems. Therefore, more work was put into making Windam more stronger and more capable of a fighter, including the use of mind control on the robot via radio signals, but that plan was sabotaged when Earthtron and Kelbeam attacked the control site. He was last seen being used in this form to battle an out-of-control Maquette Zetton inside GUYS's computer network, alongside Miclas and Ultraman Mebius. Fire Windam After a series of experiments, Fire Windam was created. He debuted in episode 24. Powers/Weapons *Fire Shot: Fire Windam can emit a powerful blast of fire from the turrent of it's left hand. *Extraordinary Jumper: Fire Windam can leap to amazing heights easily. History With a flamethrower-type appendage attached to his left hand, Windam was enhanced with more fire attacks based on those from Zetton, Pandon (from Ultra Seven,) and Black End (from Ultraman Leo.) From that point on just like Miclas, Fire Windam would be used again by GUYS whenever there was a monster attack and if either GUYS nor Mebius were in need of help. Windam would go on to battle other monsters such as: Insectus and Roberuga. When he was first tested, he fought against a hologram of Mukadender, but the testing site was sabotaged by Yapool (whom had possessed Ryu of Team GUYS.) He was also used to battle against Glozam, but was defeated with ease. *In regards to appearance, Fire Windam's head fin is red and his left hand is replaced with a flamethrower. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Windam reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. History When the monsters, Dorako, Bemstar, and Salamandora were unleashed by Alien Shaplay to ambush the remaining Ultra Brothers. They were met by surprise by Dan's Capsule Monsters Windam, Miclas, and Agira. Windam fought Salamandora. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Windam destroyed Saramandora with his Laser Shot. Trivia *In the original screenplay, Windam was originally suppose to battle Dorako. *The Windam Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Windam's appearance in the film. *Seeing as these were Dan's original Capsule Monsters, it was finally revealed that Windam was repaired after being destroyed by Alien Guts. Category:Robots Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Videogame characters